don't ever stop believing
by Silent Chorus
Summary: 100themes, all on sasuke&sakura.
1. Chapter 1

one-hundred themes. all on sasuke and sakura. 3 late merry x-mas! (:

* * *

**#1. Love:**

"I love you, Sakura."

"What do you want this time?"

"What, I can't even say 'I love you' to my lover?"

Smile. "You're so sweet, Sasuke-kun."

"And you _know_ it, babe."

**#2. Light:**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, it's so bright in here."

Smirk. "I know."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted you to know you are my light."

**#3. Dark:**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"No, Sasuke-kun! You can't just ignore me! There's a blackout!"

"So?"

"I'm afraid of the dark.."

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

**#4. Seeking Solace:**

She was always going to be his solace, even though he never said she was.

She knew, from all that time she spent with him, that she was always going to be his solace.

**#5. Break Away:**

Every time something happened to him, and he needed to mourn, he would break away from everyone.

He would go to her, instead, because his "breaking away" meant going to her, because she accepted him for who he was.

**#6. Heaven:**

She looked heavenly when she twirled around in the dress, and the sunlight hit her just at the right angle.

"How do I look, Sasuke-kun?"

He wraps his arms around her, and hold her in an embrace as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Just heavenly, my dear. Just heavenly."

**#7. Innocence:**

She would be forever innocent, void of the world's suffering and pain.

She was the one who saved lives, started lives, not stopping them, like he did.

That was why she would always be spared of the world's cruelty, making her innocent.

**#8. Drive:**

Sakura was his drive, his motivation, for surviving day after day.

She would be forever the reason that kept him alive, and made him find the drive to continue on, no matter what.

**#9. Breathe Again:**

When Sakura was found after a mission, battered and bleeding, Sasuke shut himself off from the world.

He sat beside her bed, in the hospital, waiting for her to wake up.

"Breathe again, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't even notice he had been breathless for a moment.

**#10. Memory:**

He tried to push everything he remembered about his family back, trying to forget the pain.

But no matter how hard he tried, he would never succeed.

He would always be reminded of the days when his mother would be in the kitchen, washing his favourite food: tomatoes.

He would remember when his father would be glancing over his shoulder, to make sure his youngest son was working hard.

**#11. Insanity:**

She knows he would be insane without her.

She was what kept him sane all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my readers and supporters! Hope you enjoy this one as well! And, happy (early) new years!

**

* * *

#12. Misfortune:**

Sakura would always try to help others in misfortune, because she believed someday, when she needed help, they would help her in return.

That was one of the many, many reasons Sasuke fell in love with her over all the other girls in the world.

**#13. Smile:**

Her smile was another one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

She would always smile, even when she was sad, as an attempt not to make her own life brighter, but to make others' lives brighter.

Sakura's smile always lights Sasuke's world up.

**#14. Silence:**

He always preferred silence over anything, and it was something Sakura realized he needed.

They would be silent together, only communicating with their eyes.

**#15. Questioning:**

She never questioned, and only accepted.

She didn't care what sins he did, she knew he had a_ reason_ to do it, so she always forgave.

**#16. Blood:**

Despite seeing it and smelling it everyday, she didn't like the sight of blood.

When Sasuke came home, bleeding, she squealed and rushed over to him.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

**#17. Rainbow:**

"Sasuke-kun! Come outside!"

"What is so interesting outside?"

"There's a rainbow, Sasuke-kun! Look at all the different colours there are!"

"I'm not going outside, Sakura."

"I'm not going to make you your favourite tomato dish then."

"This better be worth it, Sakura..."

**#18. Gray:**

Sakura always thought the skies where gray when Sasuke wasn't with her, so she looked up to the skies to check.

_Gray._ She hoped her Sasuke-kun would come back, so her skies could be filled with smiling suns and puffy, white clouds and rainbows again.

**#19. Fortitude:**

Sasuke knew he had fortitude.

He knew, of course, from his memories of asking Sakura Haruno's father for his daughter's hand in marriage.

He shuddered at the thought of that event.

_"YOU WANT TO WHAT?"_

"I want to marry your daughter, sir."

"YOU THINK I'LL LET GO OF MY LITTLE GIRL _THIS _EASILY?"

And, suddenly, Sasuke shrunk back a little in his mind, because Father Haruno suddenly had a frying pan in his hands...

**#20. Vacation:**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go to the beach!"

"It's too sunny and hot there, Sakura. Why would you want to go to a place like that?"

Sakura unleashed her secret ultimate move: _the Sakura Haruno pout._

Sigh. "Fine, lets go. I better not get wet, Sakura."

"But it's the _beach_, Sasuke. You are _bound_ to get wet."

"I'm not going then."

"Butbutbut.."


End file.
